Before they were Marauders
by Kararen
Summary: What happened on the first day of school to the Marauders? You'll find out how they met and how they became best friends.
1. The Platform

**Title:** Before They Were Marauders

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters…only this plot.

**Author's Note:** I was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for a pre-op appointment (I'm having surgery on my knee next week) and was early and had an hour to kill, so I thought I'd do some writing since I haven't done any since the summer (sorry about that readers!).  Anyhow, that's how this got started.  This is the first day of school of the Marauders.  I'm taking it from an outsider view.  It'll start on Platform 9 ¾, and follow their first day at Hogwarts.  I might even add some chapters before this one of them each going to Diagon Alley, and a bit of their lives before Hogwarts.  We'll see how it goes.  So, anyhow, enjoy!

-Chapter One-

The Platform

It was the first of September and Kings Cross Station was busy as usual, but today, one with a keen eye might have noticed something different about that day's crowd, particularly in between platforms nine and ten.  Dozens of young kids passed with their parents with their trunks in tow, quite often with an owl on it.  Any ordinary person might have supposed a train to one of Britain's prestigious boarding schools was leaving that day, but a more careful observation would have noticed that none of these kids got on to a train at either of the two platforms.  One might be slightly confused at this observation, but if they were to continue watching, they might see something unbelievable happen…something magical.

~*~

A boy with unusually untidy black hair stood near the barrier between the two platforms.  He had a trunk that bore the initials 'J.P.' on the side, and a cage covered by a gold sheet.  A grin spread across the boy's face as his parents gave him the okay to proceed.  He grabbed hold of the trolley  his trunk was on, squinted his hazel eyes, and took a run straight at the wall.  Just before he reached it he held his breath, but instead of the expected collision, he just kept running.  He stopped to find himself staring at a red engine bearing the name, 'The Hogwarts Express'.  

He had dreamed of this day for years.  Being from a highly respected family, he had heard too many stories about Hogwarts School to count.  Finally he would learn how to do magic.  He was a wizard after all, and he was expected to become a very talented wizard, just like the rest of his family.

"Let's find you a seat shall we James?" his mother said to him softly.

"That's alright mum, I can find one on my own!  I see that boy I met in Diagon Alley last week, Sirius.  I'll find a place with him."

"All right son.  You're going to have a wonderful year.  You'll make a terrific Gryffindor.  Work hard, make yourself some good friends and…"

"…and please behave yourself," his mother chimed in.

"But what's the fun in that?" James asked.

"You'd do well to do as your mother tells you son!" his father said.

James sighed.  He hated promising his parents he'd follow all the rules.  That left no fun for the imagination.  Just as he was going to agree, he saw his father wink while his mother looked the other way.  James winked back quickly.

"I'll do my best mum!" he said quickly.  His father gave him a hug, his mother a hug and kiss, and he turned to the train and stepped on.  He couldn't wait to start his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was going to be the start of the best years of his life.

~*~

"Sirius!  Get back here!" a woman screeched across the platform.

A brown haired boy stopped in his tracks.  He knew better than to disobey an order.

"You don't know what kind of mudblood filth might be here," she snarled.  "Remember what I told you, now!  You are not to associate with anything but purebloods.  It's such a disgrace how many half breeds there are, and even worse are the mudbloods.  It's a shame that they allow them to go to the same school…but that's Dumbledore for you."

Sirius had heard this all before.  He was used to lecturing like this.

"Your father would be disgusted if he could be here.  But he expects from you the same thing as I expect.  You will do as I say.  You are not to disgrace this family!  Remember that you are a Black!  Take pride in our name and you'll turn out to be a good son yet.  Though Regulus is much better behaved than you ever were, you still have a chance to show us you can make us proud.  You will do well in your studies, you will respect your fellow pure-bloods, and you'd do best to stick within Slytherin House."

"Yes, maim," Sirius answered respectfully.

"Now go, I can't stand to be in this place with these ingrates any longer."

He obediently turned and lifted his trunk onto the train.  He stepped off the platform onto the train and felt an enormous weight lift off his shoulders.  He was only eleven, but already he had begun questioning everything his parents told him.  He simply could not believe so many people to be such despicable things and he was curious in fact to see what people who weren't pure-blood witches or wizards were like.  It would be quite an adventure going to the same school as them, and he could do it without his mother breathing down his back.  He was free to be himself.

~*~

"Do you really think he'll be all right going?" a woman whispered to her husband as a young boy with light coloured hair walked in front of them.

"We've worked it all out with Dumbledore.  He'll be just fine.  He's a good lad, and besides, he can't be kept in the house forever!" he whispered back.

"Well, I suppose but…"

"No buts.  We decided if it's possible for him to he needs to go to school.  He won't want us to support him forever.  Besides, he needs to have some friends his own age.  It's part of being a boy."

"I know, but I'll worry about him so," 

"I'll be fine mum," the boy chimed in.  His parents couldn't possibly have believed he could not hear them.

"Oh, I know you will Remus, but you know your…condition…makes it hard," his mother added.

"It'll be fine.  You said Dumbledore has made good arrangements.  As long as no one else knows it'll be fine."

At this point the three of them had reached the train and began loading Remus' things.

"Now remember Remus, you are to go straight to the hospital wing after dinner on the day all right?  Dumbledore will have everything set up and everything will be fine.  Take care of yourself.  Don't forget to keep us informed each time and let us know that everything went okay," his father told him for the hundredth time.

"We're really going to miss you Remus," his mother said as she hugged him.

"I'll miss you too!" the boy replied.

"Take care," said his father giving him a hearty handshake.

And with that, Remus got onto the train.  He had never been away from his parents before.  And it was for a specific reason he did not like to share with people.  His parents were the only friends he had.  He had no idea how he would survive at school, but he was determined to.  He had dreamed of attending Hogwarts for a long time, but he was sure it would never happen.  

"Whoever this Dumbledore man was must be really great to let people like me go here," he thought to himself.

He turned, gave a final wave to his parents, and made his way in.

~*~

"Quickly Peter, or you'll miss the train!" said a man, addressing a rather round boy.

"I…I can't.  It's a wall," his son replied.

"Don't be a coward, you know perfectly well this is how you get to school," the woman who was clearly his mother said.

"Let's go!" said the man, and he put his hand on his son's shoulder and walked him through the barrier onto Platform nine and three quarters.

Peter held his eyes shut the entire time and had to be pushed though.

"Now, Peter, try to find some nice friends.  Just try to be like the others okay?" his mother said.

"Yes, Peter, just do what you need to do.  You have to look out for yourself because there won't be anyone else there to do it for you.  All right?" said his father.

"I'll try," Peter replied quietly.

"Now get on the train before it leaves without you," his dad instructed.

Peter stepped up to the edge of the platform, took a deep breath, and stepped onto the train.  He had never had many friends, but he knew he wouldn't be able to make it through the school year without any, so he decided that he would do whatever it took to find some worth having.

~*~

Parents, younger siblings, and even a few krups stood watching as the red engine's whistle blew and began to move.  Hundreds of kids, ages eleven to eighteen were on their way to a wonderful year learning witchcraft and wizardry at Hogwarts school.  Adventure lay ahead for them all!

~~~~~

**Author's Note:** There we go, first one done!  Let me know what you think!  The next chapter will be aboard the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Title:** Before They Were Marauders

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** Come on now, we all know that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters!

**Author's Note:** I know that I should be working on my book six fanfic since I haven't done anything on it since the summer, but I left my binder with my ideas for it at school, and I have nothing better to do, so I'm writing this new fanfic.  Besides, there's nothing saying you can't have more than one going at once.

So yes, here comes chapter two…are you ready for it?  There just might be a special appearance from everyone's favourite Slytherin!

-Chapter Two-

Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Remus made his way down the aisle looking for a compartment to sit in.  He passed a few with some older looking girls and kept walking.  He saw some boys that looked about his age duck into one just ahead of him, but when he got to it he was unable to ask if he could join them.  Remus was a very shy boy, and had not had any friends growing up, well, not since after the incident.  His parents kept him away from others.  Remus knew that it was for everyone's safety, so he held no bitterness towards them.  In fact, he didn't mind so much.  He enjoyed his parents company.  

But this experience was very new for him, and he wandered along the aisle until he found an empty compartment.  He let out a sigh of relief and took a seat, amusing himself with looking out the window.

~*~

Sirius had gotten on the train without looking back.  He found that he really had no reason to, and besides, he didn't expect that his mother would still be there waiting.  He walked through the entire car, but couldn't seem to find the right place to sit.  Just as he opened the door to the next car, he heard a voice call his name.

"Hey" said the boy with messy black hair.  "It is Sirius right?  We met at Madame Malkins in Diagon Alley last week."

"Oh right, James.  How are ya?" Sirius replied, as they walked into the next car together.

"Not too shabby.  I can't wait to get to Hogwarts."

"I know what you mean, but I'm just happy to be away from home.  I'd go to school on this train if that's what it took."

"Parents driving you crazy?" James asked.

"Well, that's one way to put it.  It's just, well, I don't understand why they are so discriminatory.  It was embarrassing having people hear what she was telling me on the platform about muggle-borns and half-bloods.  Saying that they are filthy and everything."

"Well they are.  She was only telling you the truth about those filthy mudbloods," said a voice from inside the nearest compartment.

Both boys whipped around to see who had said that.  A boy was sitting alone in the compartment.  He had greasy black hair, and a hooked nose.

Sirius was shocked that there were really other people who thought that way.  Maybe his parents were crazy after all.

But James looked like he was ready to pummel the boy.

"You're one to talk you filthy grease ball!  Now take it back!" he said angrily.

"Oh, have a touched a nerve?  You must be one of the filthy lot of them."

"I'll have you know that I'm from a very respectable wizarding family.  That's more than you can say.  Clearly if you were from any decent family you'd have been taught some manners." James retorted.

"Oh really, and which 'respectable' family would that be?" the boy sneered.

"He's a Potter!" Sirius said, wanting to back up his new friend.

"A 'perrrrrrrfect' Potter eh?  How horrible for you," the boy said.

If Sirius had not grabbed onto the back of James's shirt, he surely would have tackled the greasy haired boy.  

"Let's go James, I've had enough of listening to this slime ball," Sirius said.

"I want him to take it back first!" James said, not budging from his spot despite Sirius tugging his shirt.

"Well that's not going to happen, Potter, because everything I've said has been the truth."

Sirius could see fire in James' eyes, and though he wasn't really against seeing James pummel the boy, he knew that being involved in a fight the first day was not a good idea.  An owl home on the first day and his mother would take him out of Hogwarts for sure.

Just then a round, mousy boy appeared from the next car.

"Hey, is there room to sit in there?" the round boy asked.

"There is but you don't want to sit there," James answered.  "This kid's a real dirt ball."

"Come on, we were just leaving to find somewhere to sit other than with this loner, you can come with us," Sirius said quickly, seizing the opportunity.

"Great!  I'm Peter!  Who are you?"

"Sirius.  Sirius Black.  And this is James Potter."

James gave one last look at the boy in the compartment and followed Sirius.  James knew better than to get into a fight on the day too.  He had just lost his cool for a minute and was thankful he had Sirius to look out for him.

"Thanks for holding me back there Sirius," he said as they walked away.

"It was nothing.  That guy deserved it, I really would have liked to help you out…let's just find somewhere to sit, shall we?" Sirius answered.

"Yeah, all right."

They continued walking along the aisle, but it seemed all the compartments were filled.

"There has to be somewhere that's open," James said.

"We have one more car to go, then I'm afraid we might have to go back and sit with that dirt ball.  Or better yet, we can kick him out and make him find somewhere else to sit.  There _are_ three of us and only one of him," said Sirius with a twinkle in his eye.

"As much fun as it sounds, he's the last one I want to see again.  Let's just check the last one," James answered.

"Well, maybe I'll just go find somewhere else.  It'll be easier if we split up," Peter chimed in.

"Nonsense!  We'll find somewhere," James said with a smile.  Peter didn't seem to be too sure of himself, and James thought it would be good to Peter to make it easy to find some friends.

"Are you sure James?" said Peter hopefully.

"Of course he is," Sirius added.  "Here we go, I think this one is free,"

They stopped in front of what they thought was an empty compartment.  Sitting right up next to the window was a skinny, light haired boy who seemed rather surprised to see anyone.

"These seats open?" James asked.

"Uh, yeah," the boy answered.

"Excellent," said Sirius as he took the seat across from him.

"I'm James Potter, this is Peter, uh, what's your last name Pete?"

"Pettigrew."

"Right, this is Peter Pettigrew, and this is the one and only Sirius Black."

Sirius grinned.  He knew he and James were going to be great friends.

"My name's Remus Lupin.  Are you all first years?"

"Nice to meet ya Remus, Sirius and I are first years, and I assume Peter is as well," James replied.

Peter shook his head yes. 

"Well, now that we've got that all out of the way, we can enjoy this ride.  And I have a feeling that our first year at Hogwarts is going to be a good one!" Sirius said with a smile.

The four boys looked at each other and grinned.

~~~~~

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 down, woohoo!  See, so that's how James and Snape became enemies in my eyes.  Did you like it?  Please remember to review…it inspires me to write more!


	3. Four for Gryffindor

**Title:** Before They Were Marauders

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.  I do not own any Harry Potter characters.  I know this!  And so do you!

**Author's Note:** I didn't expect to get to this chapter by now, but I'm going to start it anyhow.  Haven't exactly planned this one all yet, so we'll see how it goes.  I'm having knee surgery tomorrow (Feb. 17th) so, I don't think I'll get this chapter up by then, but hopefully I'll get it done before too long…and hopefully the pain killers won't mess me up too badly.  When I go back up to university I don't usually have time to write.  That's why these are the first chapters I've written since the summer.  But anyhow, I hope you are enjoying my writing.

Thanks for all the reviews guys!  I didn't expect so many so fast!

Girlnight – thanks for the compliment.  I'm glad you liked the first chapter!  

HoshiHikari4ever – Pettigrew does kinda remind me of Neville when I think of him back in school, that's why it came out that way in my writing!  That was Snape.  I figure he and James were just like Harry and Malfoy!!!  And I'm glad you find it very realistic.  I'm trying to keep to everything we actually know about the Marauders as best as I can!

Dawniky – I'm trying to keep it as close to the real story as possible, so sorry, no pairings…well, you'll start to see the beginning of an actual pairing in this chapter.  But none other than that!

-Chapter Three-

Four for Gryffindor

The night's darkness had long set in by the time the train reached the Hogwarts station.  It was a clear night.  The moon was half full, and millions of stars twinkled in the sky.  The four boys had changed into their school robes ready to make their first trip to Hogwarts castle.  They had enjoyed the ride immensely.  James had bought them chocolate frogs off the trolley, and they had learned a lot about each other.  James and Sirius did most of the talking, Peter idolized the two of them already, and Remus was just happy to not be alone.

"Ready to go then boys?" Sirius asked.

"But of course my friend," James responded.  "But it's been a fun ride hasn't it?"

"Oh yes," Peter squeaked.  "I hope I'll be in the same house as one of you."

"Well do you think you'll make a good Gryffindor?  Most of my family was in Gryffindor, so it's likely I'll be put there," James said happily.

"Well I don't know.  I've never thought about it," Peter answered.

"Well, I'll take anything but Slytherin actually" James said matter-of-factly.

Sirius frowned.  His entire family had been in Slytherin, so he figured it was quite unlikely he'd be put in anything other than that house.  But from everything James had told him, he'd much prefer to be in Gryffindor too, even if his parents disapproved.

"Let's just go," Sirius said, so as to not have to answer any questions about houses.

The four got off the train onto the platform.

"Firs' years over here," boomed a man from the end of the platform.

The four of them started towards the voice, and it wasn't long before they knew to whom the voice belonged.  An enormous man with black shaggy hair was summoning all the first years to him.  They stood in awe as everyone continued to exit the train.

As usual, all the first year took boats across the lake to the castle.  Remus and Sirius occupied one boat, while James and Peter hopped into the adjacent one.  All of the first years were in awe as they approached the castle that was to be their home for the next ten months.  Some, like Peter and Remus, thought that ten months was an awfully long time to be away from home, while others, like James and Sirius, revelled in the thought of getting away from parent supervision.

When they reached the castle, they climbed out of the boats and made their way in.  They were taken to a room just off the main hall.  After a few minutes (though they felt more like hours to the first years) passed, a witch with her greying hair back in a tight bun entered the room carrying a scroll.

"Welcome to Hogwarts boys and girls.  My name is Professor McGonagall and I will be leading you into the hall for the sorting ceremony.  The older students have already arrived and are waiting at their house tables for you to join them.  As I'm sure you all know, the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  Your house will be a family to you throughout your school years here at Hogwarts.  Misbehaviour will lose your house points, while good behaviour and participation in classes will earn your house points.  You will, when I call your name, come to the front of the great hall, take a seat, and put the sorting hat on.  The sorting hat will decide what house best suits you.  If there are no questions, we shall proceed into the great hall."

As they entered, silence engulfed the hall. Older students were trying to get a good look at the newcomers, and they knew what was about to happen.  The Sorting Hat would sing its song.  The seam near the bottom of the Sorting Hat opened, and out came a tremendous voice singing about Hogwarts and the four houses. 

A wave of nervous excitement engulfed the first years.  What house would they be put into?  Suppose the hat thought they didn't suit a house at all, then what would happen?  Would they like the others in their house?  Would the others like them?  Would they be in the house that was to win the House Cup that year for having the most points at the end of the year?

James was confident he belonged in Gryffindor.  Sirius was just hoping not to be in Slytherin.  Partly because of what he'd been told on the train about the Slytherin reputation, and partly just to spite his relatives.  Remus hoped to be put in a house with at least one of the three boys he had befriended on the train, while Peter just hoped to simply be put in a house.

One by one student's names were called out by Professor McGonagall.  Sirius was the first of the four called up.  He took a seat on the stool and slid the Sorting Hat onto his head.

"Ahhh, I've not seen a Black in ages.  Hmmm, Blacks are usually very easy to place, but you seem to be a tough one!  Good brains, lots of strength of will, and bravery to stand up for what you believe in.  Well, I think that there's no better place to put you than into….GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table broke into cheers.  Sirius removed the Sorting hat from his head, smiled at James, and took a seat next to a third year Gryffindor.

More of the first years were called up and sorted into various houses.

Canvine, Gregory was put into Hufflepuff, Doorman, Kristine was placed into Ravenclaw, and Dury, Martin was put into Slytherin.

When Evans, Lily, was called up next, James seemed to take notice.  She had beautiful red hair down past her shoulders and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.  He shifted his body to his right to get a better view around the other students.

"I heard she's a mudblood," James heard a familiar voice say.  It was the greasy-haired, hooked-nosed boy from the train.  James looked around but apparently no one else had heard it.  The boy must have said it just loud enough for James to hear.  James wanted to pound him, again, but this certainly wasn't the place.

James went through all the horrible things that could happen to the greasy-haired boy when he went up to be sorted.  He hoped he would fall and everyone would laugh.  That would serve him right!

Just then Remus Lupin was called up.  Remus looked very meek and shy sitting up there in front of everyone.  James could tell he did not like to be at the centre of attention.

Remus sat with the hat on his head, very frightened.

"Ah, what have we here?" the Sorting hat whispered to him.  "A werewolf?  What are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"Please don't tell anyone, just put me in a house!  Any of them!" Remus thought to himself.

The Sorting Hat could obviously read what his mind was thinking and replied, "Well well, Dumbledore is a great Headmaster, he knows you'll do just fine here.  Ravenclaw for you perhaps?  No no, you are brave to come!"  The Sorting Hat was silent for a moment before yelling out to the entire hall, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus smiled, and took a seat across from Sirius at the Gryffindor table.

Peter was the next of the four boys to be sorted.  The Sorting Hat rested upon the top of his chubby head as he closed his eyes.

"Well, I'm getting some rather mixed signals here.  Everything in you points towards Slytherin.  Everything except one little thing.  I sense you have a purpose to be placed in another house.  It's hard to see.  I can't make out what it is.  It's very odd.  Well, I have to go with it, and it's saying, GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter sighed.  He was thrilled to be placed in Gryffindor with Sirius and Remus.  He had already talked to them at least and wouldn't have to worry about making more friends.

Finally it was James' turn.  He walked up to the seat with his head held high.  He put the Sorting Hat on his head and waited.

"A Potter!  Well then, you seem to know exactly where you ought to go!" he said to James.

"Gryffindor of course," James thought proudly.

"I'm glad you think so too!" said the Sorting Hat, and proceeded to yell out, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

James grinned and took a seat at the Gryffindor table with his three new friends.  The four looked at each other and smiled as they awaited the feast to begin.

~~~~~

**Author's Note:** Sorry, no Sorting Hat song.  The chapter was long enough without it, and I'm not in a really creative mood at the moment.  Painkillers can do that to you!  Good news, the surgery went well, so, yeah, I'm getting up and about now, and can work some more on my fic.  I'm glad you're all enjoying it.  It's not going to be very much longer I don't think.  Probably two more chapters will wrap up the marauders' first day!!!


	4. The First Feast

**Title:** Before They Were Marauders

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I soooo do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters!

**Author's Note:** Thought that I'd get a start on the next chapter since I haven't written anything in a couple months.

HoshiHikari4ever – The way I see it is that the Weasley's would be quite a bit older than James and Lily and the Marauders. If you think about it, Ron has so many older siblings, yet Harry is the first born. I dunno, maybe Molly and Arthur could be in seventh year or something, but I don't think I'm planning on mentioning anyone else anyhow. But I might now if you guys are interested in it!

Dawniky and hprules – Yeah, I thought that Peter should have been in Slytherin as well, but that as fate would have it he'd be put into Gryffindor.

-Chapter Four-

The First Feast

There was a soft rumble of voices from all around the hall. Students we're either introducing themselves or getting reacquainted with the friends that they hadn't seen for the summer months away from Hogwarts. The four new Gryffindor boys of our story were beginning to get to know other members of their house, but they hardly had much time for it before a loud clinking noise turned everyone's attention.

A man with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles stood up from the head table where the teachers sat. All the students were silent at once.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am of course your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and I know you all must be hungry from your trip, and hungry to learn more about your new house members, so I will keep this short. I am reminding you that students are not allowed into the forest, and to not use magic in the corridors. Together we can make this a wonderful year! Good luck to all houses in their pursuit of the House Cup which will be awarded to the house with the most points at the end of the year. Let's eat!"

And with that, the table magically filled with food. The four boys' eyes lit up (Peter's in particular) as they saw every food that they could imagine appear before them. They instantly filled their plates and a roar of voices broke out among the hall.

"Wow, they really know how to treat you well around here!" James commented.

"I feel like a King!" Sirius added.

"My parents would never let me eat all this," Peter chimed in while chewing a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Ewwww!" said Sirius.

"Honestly Peter, it's okay to swallow first, we can wait," James added.

Peter was shrank down into his seat and blushed. He hoped he hadn't just lost the friends he thought he had made.

At the look on Peter's face, James and Sirius grinned.

"Don't look so sheepish Pete! We were only messing with you," Sirius laughed.

"You'll have to learn how to take a joke if we're going to be friends!" James said.

James and Sirius continued to laugh, and Peter was able to force out a few chuckles, but Remus only gave a small smile and continued poking at the chicken on his plate with his fork. After the initial excitement of the mounds of food magically appearing, he had found that he was not as hungry as he had thought. He still was not sure if he really belonged there at Hogwarts. He was trying to make friends, he really was, and he was glad that James, Sirius and Peter had been so nice to him, but he was still different from everyone. No one knew what it was like to go through what he did, and no one could ever know, it had to remain his secret.

Just as Remus began to think that he best just tell Dumbledore that he wanted to go home that night, he looked up to the head table to see Dumbledore looking straight at him. Professor McGonagall was whispering something in Dumbledore's ear, but Dumbledore did not remove his eyes from Remus. He simply uttered something back under his breath that seemed to satisfy Professor McGonagall and then offered Remus a reassuring smile. Remus felt just from that smile how great a wizard Dumbledore truly was. Why shouldn't he be there, he was a wizard after all. Before anything else, he was a wizard. That's all everyone here would see him as too. Remus smiled back as a thank you to Dumbledore, who nodded. He seemed to understand exactly what Remus had been thinking.

Remus turned his attention back to what was happening at the table. He apparently had missed a lot. James and Sirius along with a couple third years had built a catapult mechanism to launch food across the table.

"I say boys, now is that really safe to be doing?" said a voice none of the boys recognized.

They all turned to see a very pale man looking at him. Then they realized that he in fact wasn't just a pale man, he was a ghost!

At the sight of not a few scared faces (including Peter's), the ghost said, "Hello and welcome to Gryffindor house first years! My name is Sir Nicholas…"

"That's Nearly Headless Nick, don't mind him," a third year interrupted.

And so they put the finishing touches on the catapult and prepared to launch an object yet to be determined.

"I say we use mashed potatoes," the third year said excitedly.

"No way, go for the chocolate pudding," Sirius said with a smile. "We can aim it at that grease ball kid in Slytherin!"

"I'm with you on that one Sirius," said James, "but Peter's just finished off the bowl!"

"Sorry!" said Peter, again feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No worries Petey!" Sirius exclaimed, "I've got a better idea!" He grabbed two giant scoops of candy corn and put it into the catapult. "We'll be sure not to miss him if we spread the attack out. We've only got one shot at this because we have to quickly take it apart after we use it. So we won't have a chance to try out the aim! Wouldn't want to get caught no would we?"

"No way!" several Gryffindors chimed in.

James and Sirius couldn't wait to try it out, and were making the final preparations. Peter sat on the edge of his seat eagerly watching them. Remus felt the excitement too, but he also had that funny feeling one gets when you know someone's breaking the rules but don't want to rat them out.

Amazingly enough they were able to get all this done without attracting any attention. The other house tables had been busy getting to know new students, and the professors were busy talking over their summers and what they had planned for the new school year. Even the other end of the Gryffindor table was oblivious to what was going on.

"Alright, everyone know what they have to do once we let it fly?" James whispered.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay then, on the count of three," Sirius took charge.

"One!" James whispered.

"Two!" Remus jumped in, bringing smiles to James' and Sirius' faces.

"Three!" James said, and he and Sirius pulled the lever and candy corn went flying into the air.

For such a complicated contraption, it seemed to be able to be quickly dismantled, as by the time the candy hit the Slytherin table there was no trace of it with the Gryffindors.

A few Slytherin girls screamed as they were showered with the treats. The hooked nose boy with the greasy hair took one right in the forehead, much to the amusement of the four Gryffindor boys. Some Slytherins took refuge under their table, while others stood up scowling. But none of them seemed to know where it came from, that is, except for the greasy haired boy. Though he hadn't seen anything, he was sure of where it must have come from and shot James and Sirius a nasty look.

James and Sirius we're clearly pros at not looking guilty or giving themselves away. They laughed along with the rest of the students, then shrugged their shoulders and went back to talking and eating dessert.

But the incident had caught the attention of some of the professors who now walked between the house tables on watch. A few also went to the Slytherin table to see if anyone had seen anything. But without any evidence at the Gryffindor table where the greasy haired boy had pointed to, no one could be punished.

Professor Dumbledore did not return all the way to the head table to dismiss the students. He simply stood at the front of the house tables and put his arms up in the air. The Great Hall became silent at once.

"I do hope you've all enjoyed the feast, but I dare say it is getting late and you all must be tired from your journey here. And of course you'll need your rest for classes start tomorrow. You will receive you timetables at breakfast in the morning. Goodnight to you all!"

And with that, students began talking again and getting up from the table. Before James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus could get up, Dumbledore came walking down the aisle next to their table and stopped just where they were seated.

"Did you boys enjoy the feast? Even with that little interruption?"

They gulped and nodded as politely and as they could. Dumbledore knew it was them and they were going to be in trouble each thought to himself.

"Well, without any evidence I suppose we'll never be able to catch the culprits, but I know that we'll never have another incident like this otherwise those responsible will be sorry!" Dumbledore said. Then he added, "But I do say it had quite an impressive range for being manmade and without magic!" And with a smile and wink, he walked away.

The four boys just looked at each other and grinned.

**Author's Note:** So there's chapter four for ya! Hope you enjoyed it. Just one more to go in which I can wrap up this little fanfic.


	5. Together as Friends

**Title:** Before They Were Marauders

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I soooo do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters!

**Author's Note:** I'd like to apologize for the excessively long absence of the final chapter to the story, but well, I really have no excuse, I just go busy with school and everything. This will just be a short ending to the story, to complete it!

-Chapter Five-

Together as Friends

The four newest members of Gryffindor grinned as they moved out of the Great Hall and up the nearest set of stairs. But soon their mouths dropped in awe of the enormous castle, each for reasons of their own.

James and Sirius, who already knew they were destined to be great friends and great pranksters, thought about how exciting it would be to explore every inch of the castle. They knew that there must be thousands of secrets to Hogwarts that were ready for them to discover.

Even Remus was excited at the prospect of having many places to which he could hide the part of him he wished none of his friends to know!

Peter was of a very different mind. The vastness of the castle scared him. Never before had he been anywhere so large on his own, so he thought it best to make sure he clung to these three potential friends.

As the Gryffindor Prefects led them up a tower in the castle, some chatter had broken out among the first years. Mostly they spoke of starting classes the next day and of the magical year that lay ahead. This was also a popular subject among the older students.

"What do you guys think it'll be like, trying to do magic?" Peter squeaked, trying not to sound as scared as he was.

"I think it'll be brilliant," Remus said, with a tone that was much more serious than either James or Sirius ever used.

"Brilliant indeed," James answered with a slight smirk. "Just wait until Quidditch starts! That's where the fun really begins!"

"I'd like to think that the fun begins with all the hexes and curses we will learn. That way we can get the Slytherins from a distance without being caught!" Sirius added nonchalantly.

"Well I'd like to think we will learn a lot more useful stuff than that," Remus said strongly. Though he really didn't object to some fun, he was a good kid who had always followed the rules. He desperately wanted friends, but he even more desperately wanted to remain at Hogwarts. For without Hogwarts, he had no hope of ever finding a friend.

"I suppose," Sirius replied, though he was thoroughly unconvinced.

"Of course we will," James said happily. "There's so much magic to learn, and I'm going to take in as much as possible! I will be a great wizard, and a great quidditch player!"

"I''m rubbish at quidditch," Peter said, just trying to be a part of the conversation.

"Well we can't all be the superstar James here thinks he is, now can we?" Sirius said while giving Peter a good slap on the back.

By this time the four boys had gone through the portrait of the Fat Lady, into the cozy common room, and had been shuffled into their dormitory. As they crawled into their beds, each knowing how tired they were, James said,

"Well boys, here's to a great year ahead of us, filled with spells and hexes directed at the Slytherins, quidditch, maybe doing homework once in a while, and to the four boys of Gryffindor. We will be friends to the end!"

"Cheers to that!" Sirius replied.

Peter somewhat cracked a smile…the end seemed to be a long ways away to him. The thought slightly scared him.

Remus smiled and nodded in agreement with Sirius. He knew for sure now that this is where he belonged. Where a young wizard could learn, and grow, and find friends that could last a lifetime. He was not really different from the rest of them after all

**Author's Note:** Well, that's all! I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading and you know what's good to do after reading? Review it! ;) lol. Only kidding! If you'd like to comment, that's great, if not, then just thanks for reading! TTFN!


End file.
